


Heart Attack

by Anonymous



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, EXO (Band), SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Porn, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, F/M, Future Fic, Near Future, Porn Star Seolhyun, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SeolKai, This is Year 2027, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being an idol for too long, Kai thought of what he could do to set him apart from other idols. He's already a singer, dancer, actor and also a model. He tried his luck with theater but he failed, until he got an idea about how actors and actresses in Japan venture into adult video industry. He's not getting any younger and he have been single for years after his exposed relationships. He thought that it'd be okay, as his thirst of having sex with someone would get quenched, and being an av actor would get him paid more than the usual. He gets the sex and money, actually lots of it when if he stayed to be an ordinary idol, he would have to date or pay for someone to have sex for a night.On his first av recording, he met Kim Seolhyun or more popularly known as Ari. She was actually his favorite porn actress; he's even updated on her newest videos so he was so excited for the filming, to have the time of his life, as his dreams of having sex with her is finally coming true.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/ Kim Seolhyun | Seolhyunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt - TJK34 - Idol Kai & Pornstar Seolhyun
> 
> It's been a while since I've written Hetero fics and I'm up for this challenge. I hope readers would like this.
> 
> This is a SeolKai fanfic. If you want, you can refer Seolhyun's character as y/n or OC. I just wanted to make an established appearance for the character of the girl and I think Seolhyun fits 😁
> 
> **explicit contents - everything is a product of imagination**
> 
> 😁

"Jongin, Jongin.. where is it. Okay.." Jongin finally went onto his mailbox as he got the notification that the starter kit is already sent to his residence.

"Assa. Oh? Coupon?" Jongin opened the envelope and saw a coupon for all the things he need for this shoot. He just need to pick it up and he'd be ready to venture onto another form of entertainment.

Jongin have tried and went onto a VTR for this job and luckily, he passed their standards. Of course, Kim Jongin, also known as EXO's Kai, would apparently pass a VTR for an adult video. Kai, one of the most idolized male idol dancer and KPOP's epitome of sexiness, could easily get this new deal with his facial expressions and fluid moves. Heck, he could even be tagged as a sex icon. Or maybe not just an icon, but a sex god.

Jongin arrived at the venue where he would pick up the starter kit in exchange of the coupon he received. Dressed in a simple white shirt and dark pants, even if he had a bucket hat and a mask on, he still looked sexy - especially with his perfect body proportions.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm here to give you this." He presented the coupon to the masked woman at the reception.

"Oh. For Alex?"

"Yes. Alex Kim." Jongin, of course, used his English name so he wouldn't get caught by anyone around. It'd be dangerous as it would be a big threat to his "_wholesome_" idol career. But he have been in the industry for 15 years, and he's already 33 years old so he thinks that trying out a completely different way of entertainment would be fine.

"Here sir. The schedule is also printed out and included in the kit."

"Thanks." He left the venue as quick as possible and when he reached home, he was greeted with different sex toys, leashes, bondages, blindfolds, condoms, lubes and butt plugs, among others. Upon seeing the items included in the kit, reality hits him that he's really now a part of the Adult Video industry.

"First schedule.. Ari at 5pm. Wait, this is already tomorrow??"

And indeed, the new day came and Jongin found himself a bit awkward at the studio. Everyone is on masks, even him, to secure each and everyone's privacy.

"Mr Alex Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Oh alright. Uhm please get yourself ready at the changing room."

"Yes, thank you."

Jongin passed by the other rooms most especially with the sign "Ari". He knows who Ari is; he knows her well because he is a big fan. Ari has been the only porn star Jongin is updated from because her features are very unique and very sexy.

"Oh? Why is her room left open?" He was curious and somehow that curiosity made him sneak a bit inside her room. Ari is indeed there, doing her own makeup and making sure her outfit would look hot as fuck.

As much as Jongin wanted to greet her before anything else happen, he's afraid that it would just make everything awkward so he went to his own waiting room, got a few makeup on himself, changed onto his filming outfit and sprayed perfume.

"Actors, please get ready!" Both Jongin and Ari went out of their rooms and it's the first time they met each other and he's wearing a mask. The two exchanged polite bows and had eye contact, with Jongin seriously excited because his crush finally knows his existence.

"Hello, I'm Ari. You are?"

"Alex. Alex Kim."

"So Batman's name is not Bruce Wayne but Alex now? Haha I'm just joking. I guess Batman would really be my partner for today. Okay. Don't be too nervous or it'd be obvious. And don't worry, I'll take care of you. I hope we'd both enjoy the shoot."

"Ah yes. Thank you so much." Jongin internally thanked his batman eye mask because he's pretty sure Ari would remember him.

The schedule for today is a halloween porn shoot and that explains his Batman mask and Ari's latex bodysuit - she is dressed up as Catwoman; except that her face is revealed.

Both of them would act as the characters, but in the end Ari would be captured by him and she would offer her body to him so he would let her go. In the script, of course, Batman would accept her offer and would fuck her out in the open.

"Actors, are you ready??"

"Ne." Both of them answered, but before they went onto the filming area, Ari went to Jongin.

"I just found out that this is your AV debut. Don't be nervous! Good luck and don't worry; I got you. You just have to give in. Okay?"

"Thanks." Jongin smiled as Ari smiled and patted his shoulder.

Catwoman ran away in a swift manner, taking the jewelry she stole from the boutique. But unfortunately Batman is out looking for criminals to turn over to the police.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey get off me!!! Hey let me go!!!"

"No, you stole those jewelries from the boutique! You should be in jail!"

"No no please! Please spare me! I'll do anything you want, just spare me! I don't want to go to jail!"

"If I would just let you go, you'd commit more crimes! No, I'll make sure you'll end up in jail."

"Noooo.. no please. I can offer you something. I'll give my body to you, just spare me. Please?" Ari slowly grinded her butt over Jongin's clothed cock and touched his arms.

"Please? This is a good offer. I know you want it because your body already said yes." Jongin was just silent so Ari grabbed his face and kiss him.

Jongin was in state of shock as Ari kissed him but he have to be the professional actor Kai now, so after a few contact, he kissed her back. Ari got his fingers towards the zipper of her suit and made him drag it down to reveal her cup C breasts.

"You wont… give me to the police right??" Ari pleaded like a soft cat as she made him massage her now exposed chest.

"I'll.. I'll decide later. You said you'd offer something in return right? Like your body?"

"Yes! Yes!! I'm willing to give you my body in exchange of my freedom!! Just please, spare me.."

"I'll have to see what you have to offer. Maybe we could have a settlement later." This time, it was Jongin who initiated the kiss. His kisses were rough as he have already internalized the character he is portraying. Seolhyun smirked as her plans seemed to work now that Jongin started to heat up.

"Pplease.. do the honor." Jongin tied Ari's hands behind her back and she pleaded for him to open the zipper of her bodysuit fully. Jongin teased by pinching her nipples and also sucked on it, as he massaged the other. Ari felt Jongin's cock hardening so she tried to give pressure to it using her feet, which made Jongin twitch.

"Uhm please? I'd want to satisfy you now.. I am also curious on how I'd be pleasured by your growing friend."

"We'll get there, kitty."

"Uhm please can you just.. unzip it all? I'm.. I'm so wet I'm leaking."

"Oh really? I'll check it then." Jongin teasingly opened the zipper down as he licked her nipples and put some light marks. The zipper went painfully down from her navel down to her wet unclothed nether regions, until it reached her butt and her latex tail.

"Oh, you really are wet. Never thought I'd ever see a wet kitty."

"I'm.. I'm the only one.. uhm please??"

"Please what?"

"Do something to me. Anything you want! As long as you won't turn me over to the police.."

"Anything I want?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay. Wish granted baby kitty." Jongin leaned Ari down to a slanted wall. She looked onto his eyes softly and Jongin kissed her, with his hands roaming around her body but also settling onto her wet entrance. He touched her clit and she moaned.

"Would you like it if I-"

"Go ahead. Do it. It's okay. I just don't want to go to jail.."

"You don't even know what I want to do.."

"Then say it.."

"Would you like it if I get these two fingers.. inside you?"

"Yes! Yes please! Yes!" She was pleading for his touch as if her life depends on it.

"Okay." Jongin started by gathering the wetness from her entrance to slick his finger with it, and eventually yet slowly inserted it inside her.

"Oh my gosh, your finger is so long and big and.. uh please move.."

"Move?" As she said, he started to pump his finger inside her and added another one that made her moan louder.

"Ah oh my gosh.. it's so good.."

"Kitty, it's only two fingers.. you'd be more pleasured if I-"

"Please take me. Please take me with your cock. Please fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes I want it! I need it!"

"Okay, okay. Relax. You'll have it."

"I want it now!"

"Oh? Demanding kitty or desperate kitty?"

"Uhm both? Please?" She pouted and he kissed her again while unzipping his pants off.

Ari saw that he seems to be a bit nervous especially he'd be revealing his private parts in public and to the camera, most especially his cock for the first time so she knelt and pushed her face onto his crotch.

"Oh wait! I'm-" Jongin wasn't able to move and think especially when she started to lick the head of his hardening cock.

She licked, kissed and sucked his cock like a good kitten. When he was hard enough, he gently cupped her face and took his cock out, kissed her and laid her down the floor.

"You seem to be so hungry, kitten."

"Yes I am! Please?" She was close to tears while pleading. She was seriously wet and Jongin saw it especially when she spread her legs.

Jongin didn't waste any time and lined himself up on her entrance and slowly penetrated her. She moaned loud as his cock went in, pleasure rushing off both of their bodies.

"You're so hot taking my cock like this.."

"Oh yes! You're so big oh my gosh!"

"You're so beautiful.. you're so hot Ari.." Jongin whispered as he kissed her earlobes while she was 'acting'.

Jongin thrusted in and out of her, but eventually lifted her up as he hugged her. He laid down instead and made her sink onto his cock. She obediently did and grinded over his body, also bouncing on his cock until he sat up to hug her then lay down again so he could fuck her hard with a faster pace. He pulled out and she was attentive enough to take his cock onto her mouth again as he came. He was just surprised when she swallowed his cum after the camera filmed it.

"Cut! Good take! Very nice!" The staffs helped both of them to cover and wash up as they went on their respective rooms but before they went in, Ari called Jongin's attention.

"Alex, great job! I must admit, that was hot. The fact that it's your first time and the innocence that you exude as Batman, it's perfect. 8 out of 10. Thank you also for treating me good." Ari smiled while Jongin blushed.

_"Oh my god. It really happened. I really had sex with Ari."_ Jongin just thought and smiled like a man in love.

_ I’ve completely fallen for you.. _

_ Your broad shoulders, your sharp eyes, your soft voice; _ _ I’ve fallen for them. _

_ Just looking at your thin and long fingers makes me tremble.. _

After his first venture onto filming an adult video with his favorite porn actress, Jongin found himself at a café near the location where they filmed, hoping that he'd have an encounter with Ari now that he isn't wearing any disguise.

"Should I really do this? But what if fans come and have those speculations? Ania, they wouldn't have that speculations if they won't be watching it. Besides, it won't be released in three months and I'm scheduled to have another one in a week.. Would Ari still be around the area? Does she have a schedule with a different man? She might've went home.." Jongin was thinking about lots of things but those things are all surely related to Ari.

Since they just filmed a video together, Jongin couldn't forget about Ari. He may have been watching her on adult videos but the personal encounter made a huge impact to him. It's not just the sex; well he indeed enjoyed it but he felt that she really took care of him and gave him consideration most especially it is his first time. He doesn't want to sound like a pervert but he wanted to do it again. He wanted to have another round after what they did earlier during the filming but he just stayed silent so he won't offend her. But deep inside, Jongin's soul was touched with the comfort and connection he felt with Ari, not just by sex but also by understanding and consideration.

Jongin was sipping his iced latte when some girls went on his way and asked for a photo. He gamely posed with them and smiled brightly as he's recognized and appreciated, but he was surprised when he saw Ari smiling towards his direction while a fan took a photo with him.

"Uhm EXO's Kai, hello!" Ari cutely said while somehow hiding her face so people won't recognize her much.

"Oh hello!"

"It's nice to see you up close. You're so tall, so lean and so pretty. Can I get an autograph from you?"

"Yeah sure. Your name?" Jongin fake asked, even if he knows that she is Ari.

"Seolhyun. My name is Seolhyun."

"Seolhyun. Wow, a very unique and nice name. Thank you for supporting me! Love lots, Kai. Here you go."

"Thank you so much! Can I also have a photo with you?"

"Yeah sure." Jongin placed his arm over her shoulders as she took a selca of them. They were both all smiles and they look blooming. For fuck's sake, of course, they still have the afterglow since they just had sex.

"Thank you so much! You are so kind and so nice to your fans!"

"Noo it's okay. I always appreciate people who appreciate me. Thank you also for supporting me!" He finished his iced latte and went to get some to go desserts he could eat back home. He also bought a slice of strawberry cake and told the staff to go and give it to Ari's table once he leave.

"Strawberry cake for you, Miss Seolhyun."

"Huh? But I didn't order any cake. You must be mistaken, sir. This is not mine."

"No, miss. Kai paid for it and told us to serve it to you. It's for you, from Kai."

"Kai? Oh. Okay. Thank you so much."

"We hope you enjoy it." The staff bowed as he left a mini note for her.

"It's very nice to meet you. You're very beautiful in person! You may be a fan but I am a fanboy too. It's my pleasure to be a fan, _Miss Ari_."

Ari is quite famous especially in the adult video industry but she isn't widely known by the public so she was seriously surprised that Kai know who she is.

"EXO's Kai knows me? Well he is a man and he must be watching adult videos but how come I am surprised? I mean.. it should be normal. He is a man and as an idol, he must be watching those videos when he needs it.. but how?! And why?!? He must've thought that I'm a fake especially I told him a different name. I told him my real name Seolhyun instead of Ari.." Seolhyun facepalmed herself out of embarassment and mental breakdown. Kai have been her ultimate idol bias and now, he just let her know that he knows her.

"Ah shit how come I am so embarrassed now? You're a porn star, Ari. Of course, people will know. Idols who watch videos would know. It's wrong for you to think that Kai, the sex icon doesn't know you." She have been thinking about lots of things about him and what kind of conversation would they have if they meet each other again.

\---

Jongin got an information that Ari would go clubbing with her friends when he unintentionally eavesdropped by her waiting room before they left, after their third film together. And this time, Jongin is decided that he would want Ari to know that Kai likes her.

Jongin dressed up in an ordinary black long sleeve v-neck shirt and a mask to somehow look like he's just a normal guy who went out to have fun. When he went inside, he got a few drinks. When he wandered his eyes around, he found Ari with her 2 other friends who are girls. Jongin thought they've seen them before and indeed he was right, because those girls are also adult video actresses. He ordered a strawberry daiquiri for Ari and personally gave it to her. Of course for safety purposes, Ari declined but when he drank a little from it and intentionally showed his face to her, she took it.

"Oh my gosh I think I'll be hitting the jackpot tonight. Enjoy!" Ari left her two friends and joined Kai by the bar.

"Do you want to drink more?"

"Maybe later. So.. you know me?"

"You can say that. And I told you I'm a fanboy right?"

"Ugh yes. I'm so sorry for that."

"It's fine. We're both actors. We are paid to entertain people. I assume we just do the things we love?"

"Uhm yeah."

"Such an honest girl. I never thought I'd ever talk to you, actually. I'm happy you've approached me that time."

"My real name is Seolhyun. You can call me with that name so you won't have to let everyone know that you're with a porn actress."

"Call me Alex then. Jongin is my real name but the public knows it well, and it might be burdensome if people find out that you're with me."

"Super popular idol. Yeah I get it."

"That's not what I meant though.. I just wanted to be friends and know you as an ordinary person, not as an idol. And as far as I could, I also don't want to involve you in scandals. Mind if I take you somewhere else where we could talk more without getting second looks from people?"

"Yeah sure. That'd be great."

Jongin and Seolhyun talked and drank a few bottles of beer by the park at the Han River near his flat. They both got so comfortable with each other that they even gave each other a bite of their ice cream bars.

"I miss this kind of life.. being away from the spotlight, getting undisturbed and nobody would care about what you do. Working in the entertainment industry is tiring most especially when you get a lot of criticisms and stuff."

"Yeah. They judge us like they know us so well. It's very tiring, what more for an idol like you."

"It is very hard, with people stalking you wherever you go. Camera flashes and stuff when you least expected it. Sorry if we can't stay in only one area."

"No it's okay. I also like to hang out in a peaceful and quiet place. It's getting lonely these days, you know."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Porn stars never got taken seriously by men, especially they know that having sex with a different man is a part of our job. We may have boyfriends but those guys would also have sex with other women, thinking that it is okay since we are porn stars, when it's actually cheating. In the end, we chose not to have boyfriends so we won't get our hearts broken."

"That is very sad. Those guys don't deserve you. I hope you'd meet someone who would treat you right and not have sex with somebody else just because you do. It's a part of your job and I believe that you don't really have any feelings for them?"

"Usually, we only have one-time partners to lessen the possibility of having feelings with them."

"Oh. I see. It's not as different with being an actor paired with an actress and stuff. We kiss them, we do couple things with them but we only act out feelings being told in the script, even if it's not genuinely felt."

"Yeah, you're so right."

"Anyways I really hope you'd find someone who would love you like how you love them, maybe more than that because you deserve no less. You're human too and it's only your job; it shouldn't define you as a person or as a lover."

"Woah. Thank you so much. You're such a nice man. Your future girlfriend would be very lucky to have you."

"Whoever she is, I hope that she'd accept me and my job. I hope she would believe in me especially when I'm busy with schedules locally or overseas. Anyways it's getting late, I'll drive you to your place."

"Wouldn't it be bad if someone sees you dropping me by my place?"

"Well if you want, you could stay in my place. I actually have another room there, it's Taemin's room and we live together but he's in Japan so I could use that for the meantime while you could sleep comfortably on my bed. I could just drive you somewhere near your home tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you."

But then sleep didn't come and Jongin found himself kissing Seolhyun by the countertop. The moment he opened his flat and let Seolhyun in, she attacked him with a kiss. At first he was startled but when she did it again, he kissed back.

"I can.. have you even for a night, right?"

"As long as everything would only be between you and me, it's fine. I really don't want you to be involved in my scandals."

"Sure." Seolhyun kissed him hard but somehow, she could recognize his touch. She ignored it until they took their clothes off because she saw lots of marks on Jongin's abdomen, waist and on his thighs. She knows those marks because she made those but she did it with a different person, so she was very confused.

"Seolhyun? Are you okay?"

"Uhm.. how did you get these marks?"

"I guess you've found out. Finally, you've found out."

"What?"

"You know my name, right?"

"Kai.. Kim Jongin.. Alex.. wait. So you're Alex Kim?"

"Bingo."

"As in Alex Kim Batman??"

"Yes. Alex Kim Batman."

"And the Alex Kim that I've been paired while.. oh my gosh why did you do that?! How come you went to become one of us? Jongin you're an idol! What if your fans find out?!?"

"Relax. That's why I'm always masked during filming. It's fine."

"No it's not fine! But how come I didn't realize that it's you.. when I've been kissing the lips I've wanted to kiss so bad."

"What?"

"You're my ultimate idol bias, sir. And I am a fangirl. Fangirls live on fantasies with their idols."

"Oh. I'd love to hear those fantasies."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"We'll I've revealed myself and told you a big secret. Can't you trust me enough? Besides, I also kept the fact that I know you and I've been having sex with you.. and I like you."

"Wait. You like me?"

"Yeah. You seem to be a great girl. You opened up when you barely know me. Plus I know the struggle so I feel your emotions."

"You shouldn't have feelings for pornstars though. We have sex for money, for a living. And I'm dirty. You should like good girls."

"You're not dirty. And miss, your job doesn't define who you are. Same in my position. Me being an idol doesn't define who I am. I can like who I want to like. I could love who I want to love. I am still Jongin when the cameras aren't rolling. And I believe you are Seolhyun too, when Ari's work is done."

"Oh my gosh why did I even stuble upon a man like you.."

"Why?"

"Don't be too nice, I might fall in love."

"Let's just enjoy the attraction first. So, shall we?" Jongin asked but Seolhyun just responded with a kiss.

_ I’ve completely fallen for you. _

_ Your soft voice, I’ve fallen for it. I’m trembling _

_ I keep getting a heart attack the more I see you _

_ My heart keeps pounding, I don’t know _

_ It’s like a heart attack, what do I do? _

_ I keep wanting to be in your arms, baby_

They were both nervous yet excited on their next filming day because it's their first filming knowing each other, as Kai and Ari, and as Jongin and Seolhyun.

Jongin was getting ready at his changing room when his door suddenly opened, revealing a gorgeous Ari.

"Oh? Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm nervous." Ari pouted which made Jongin chuckle.

"Me too but don't worry much. Let's just enjoy it like the last time."

"The last time was at your place, idiot."

"That's what I actually meant. Let's just enjoy it naturally. I believe we won't need to act much. Only if you're really comf-"

"I'm very comfortable with you, Jongin."

"I'm glad you are. I've adjusted well, I'm also very comfortable with you."

"Please kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. Please? To make Seolhyun believe that this isn't just a fever dream. That it's real. That I'll be doing it with you. That I'd be doing it knowing that it's you." Jongin didn't wait long and kissed her. He knows she is nervous not only because she would have sex with him on camera but because she is nervous for him, since he's an idol.

"Don't worry much. Besides, I trust you too. Just don't moan my name Kai or Jongin out loud."

"Alright alright. I'll keep calm. Ah, I think I'd be having a heart attack." This time, Seolhyun hugged him. It was a pure and genuine reaction out of love and not out of lust, and Jongin knows that she indeed like him too.

"I like you.. and I want to propose an offer. If you like me too, we could.. continue.. at my place later."

"I'll think about it. Make me feel how much you like me then, while filming. I gotta go!" Seolhyun smiled as she poked his waist.

"Okay. I'll get ready to combust and have a heart attack then." Jongin winked and gave a sweet kiss to Seolhyun before she left and went back to her room.


End file.
